Proposal
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: Louis and Harry have been dating for the past four years and finally Louis feels it's time to propose.


Harry was bouncing off the walls because today was his four year anniversary with his boyfriend, Lou. He had met the man at the diner he worked at part-time to pay rent at his apartment and from that moment, everything clicked. Lou was a world renowned comedian who had stopped in Yorkshire while he was on tour one time, so he walked into the diner and when he saw Harry, he couldn't help but notice how cute the younger boy was. It took a bunch of flowers, a bunch of time out of Lou's busy shecdule, the accidental death of Harry's pet bird, a lot of calls and texts, and finally an all-American flash mob to make Harry finally agree to be his boyfriend. The reason Harry didn't want to be his boyfriend in the first place is because he was dating Liam at the time. After Liam found out about everything, he broke up with Harry thinking he was cheating on him. Liam had found love with Danielle, she wasn't jealous of Harry because he'd gotten over Liam quickly, which was alright with Liam since he didn't have to choose who he loved more. That was okay with Harry as long as his ex was happy. Harry was looking at the clock wondering what he was going to do for their anniversary because Lou was very hard to get a gift for. He could get him suspenders, but he had over a MILLION pairs. Striped shirts? No, the man had a love affair with stripes and had more than enough striped shirts. Jacket with stripes? That might work out alright, but he can get that for his birthday.

"What to get for the man who is a very hard person to get a gift for." He wondered out loud. Harry stopped to think for a moment once he remembered that Louis had wanted a pair of earphones because his last pair broke down on him. With his hecktic schedule, he didn't have time to get the earphones.

Lou was looking at the rings in the jewlry store because he was thinking about proposing to Harry. He finally got time off since his next tour wasn't scheduled for another year or two because his manager, Simon Cowell, was currently trying to get him some tour dates out of the country.(Aside from America and Canada) He wanted to do something special for Harry. They've been dating for the past four years and he finally felt that it was time to propose. Lou was finally about to make a selection when their friends, Zayn and Niall, walked in and tapped him on the shoulder giving him a fright.

"What was that for?" He asked as soon as he jumped out of a random woman's arms.

"Sorry, just we just had to do that." Niall apologized. "Zayn, you got the picture right?" Zayn looked at his phone and gave the blonde a smile.

"You know it babe." He said kissing Niall on the cheek. Lou rolled his eyes and looked back at the rings to see which one screamed: "Will you marry me, Harry?" Niall took a look at the brunette and finally realized what he was doing there.

"You're going to propose to Harry tonight, aren't you Lou?" Lou went wide eyed and was ready to kill Niall. The Irish guy was okay, but he had a big mouth on him. If he found out something Lou was keeping secret from Harry he'd squeal. Like the time Louis got curious and drank some of Harry's orange snow cone syrup. He was going to tell Harry, but Niall beat him to the punch and Lou ended up sleeping on the couch for who knows how long. Or like when Lou (being as childish as he is) switched out Harry's shampoo bottle for blue hair dye, he made the mistake of telling Niall, so two weeks later when Harry gets his hair crisis sorted out, Niall told Harry, and the younger man got his revenge by eating all of his carrots. He knew how much Lou loves carrots. Lou made Zayn stay in the store while he and Niall had a private talk outside. The little blonde just knew this just might result in his death.

"Niall Horan, I swear if you tell Harry about my plans to propose to him tonight, I will personally tear you limb from limb, cut your arms, sew you back together and do it all over again. Do I make myself clear?" Niall nodded as he crapped himself and ran into the bathroom. Lou walked back inside to see that Zayn was buying the ring Lou was gonna get for Harry. After he made his purchase, Zayn waled over to a fumed Lou and, like Niall, got scared. But this time he was trying not to crap himself.

"What the hell was that?" Lou asked through gritted teeth as his fists were closed very tightly. When he was mad, Lou was not one to be messed around with.

"I bought the ring..." Zayn said with a high-pitched voice. Though he didn't like to admit it, he was scared of Louis when he was like this. One time, he snuck into Louis' carrot stash and ate a few carrots... let's just say after Louis found out, it resulted in blood, a S.W.A.T. team, and an over-sized tranquilizer gun.

"Why did you buy the ring when I was obviously going to get it for Harry?"

"I was getting bored and I decided to get the ring for you and I had it engraved for you. Here, take a look at it." Zayn said, still in a high-pitched voice as he handed Louis the ring. The engraving read, "To Harry, my sunshine, my lover, and my reason for living~ BooBear." He looked at a terrifed Zayn and smiled which made the other let out a sigh of relief. Meanwhile Harry was at Liam's flat talking to Danielle while the other guy was at work.

"What do you think Lou is going to get me this year?" Harry asked sipping his tea as Danielle looked up from her cup.

"Maybe someone's little carrot lover will propose to him tonight~" She answered with a creepy smile.

"We have been dating for four years. What makes you so sure he will?" Danielle gave him a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I just know Harry." Harry let out a laugh and thought about what it would be like to be married to the man of his dreams. Having Lou's arms wrapped around him, being called Harry Tomlinson instead of Harry Styles, not having to work at the diner anymore because Louis would take care of him.

Later that night Harry left Danielle and Liam's flat and started to walk to his only to run into Niall and Zayn who looked absolutely terrified.

"What happened to you two? You look like you saw a ghost." They looked at each other then back at Harry. He had known those looks all too well. They crossed paths with Lou and he scared them. Harry decided to ignore them and walk away, but they just blocked them.

"What is with you guys?"

"Oh no! I'm gonna squeal!" Niall said taking out a roll of cleverly hidden duct tape and covering his mouth and put his hood over his head and pulled the strings and let out a breath of relief through his nose. Harry let out a laugh and was about to walk away when Zayn took the curly haired brunette by his shoulders and shoved him into his car. Harry was confused as to what was happening to him at that moment. Then it clicked in his head. Zayn and Niall are working for this crazy government sting operation type thingy and they are on some sort of mission that involves kidnapping Harry! He could only see the beautiful moments he had shared with his beloved Lou. Zayn was driving until he reached his destination. As Zayn got to the backseat door to let him out, Harry had been kicking the door which was a bad idea because he accidentally kicked Zayn's crotch. As the older man was doubled over in pain Harry saw this opportunity to run away. He was running until he bumped into what he assumed whas a tree, happened to be Lou.

"Whoa there, Hazza! What's the rush?"

"Oh Boobear! It was awfull! Niall and Zayn kidnapped me!" Harry cried into Lou's chest.

"Awww, my poor little Haz! Don't worry, at least you escaped from the two psychopaths." _*Note to self: Get some sweet revenge on Zayn and Niall for scaring Harry.*_ Lou thought as he lead Harry to the site where he laid a picinic blanket on the ground. Once they were both lost in the stars it was time to exchange the gifts. 10:00 and zero seconds, the exact time Lou and Harry laid eyes on each other for the first time. Harry was first.

"Lou, I know how you said that your earphones broke down on you so, I got you a new pair. Happy anniversary Boo." He said handing the gift to Lou. Now it was his turn to give Harry his present.

"Harry, I love you, since the first moment I saw you. I love everything about you. All the times I spent trying to get you to be mine are times I know we can both look back on and laugh about. Like when I accidentally threw a rock at your pet bird. I still find it very lovely how you kept all those flowers I sent you, but at the time I had no idea you were with Liam, but it all worked out. I know that even today we still have some problems, but we're human and we have a lifetime to figure it all out. When we first started dating I knew we'd be with each other forever. I wanted to ask you something. Harry Edward Styles, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest lad on this earth and being mine forever?" Harry's eyes filled up with happy tears as he nodded.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Harry answered as Lou pulled out the ring to give it to him. As soon as Harry got the ring he saw the engraving.

"_'To Harry, my sunshine, my lover, and my reason for living~ BooBear.'_"

"It's the truth, your my only reason."

"Awww Boobear!" Harry cooed putting the ring on his finger and eventually making out with Louis. What he didn't know was in the back round, Niall, Liam, Danielle, and Zayn (with an icepack on his crotch) cheering. Harry took a moment to look at the people in the back round. With a small laugh he went back to Lou and started to kiss his fiance again.

* * *

**Me: Hey! This story is also on .com so you can enjoy this and what I hope will be the beginning of many 1D fanfics on that website too. Remember, I will have the name of the site posted on my profile on the site, so if it is kind of weird looking when you read it, then sorry, I'm not really used to that fanfiction site yet, but I'll get used to it soon. So with nothing else to say, this is OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**

**UPDATE: Someone just told me that stories containing real people such as 1D aren't allowed, but when I looked at the guidelines I didn't see them on the list so I changed Louis' name so that this could stay on fanfiction. It's so weird because I read another 1D fanfiction here and their names aren't changed. If I see another 1D fanfic and their names aren't changed in another category then I'll change Louis' name back and put it in another category.**


End file.
